A novel breast imaging approach is proposed to measure and map both magnetic resonance and complex permittivity properties of the breast. The new technology is based on intellectual property owned by Wollin Ventures Inc. that demonstrates the potential of simultaneous magnetic resonance mammography (MRM) and electrical impedance scanning (EIS) of the breast with a relatively simple modification of standard breast MR coils and a simple attachment to standard MR systems. The technique, called Magnetic Resonance Electrical Impedance Mammography (MREIM), does not require and is not affected by fat suppression techniques or by the injection of paramagnetic contrast agents and can be performed simultaneously with either high spatial resolution or high temporal resolution MRM examinations at any clinically useful field strength. The long-term goal of this work is to develop a new imaging method that will revolutionize current MRM, and possibly breast cancer screening and diagnosis; the goal will be achieved in a two-phase effort. [unreadable] [unreadable] Phase I of the project, described in Part I of the application, is a feasibility study with two specific goals: [unreadable] 1) To demonstrate the feasibility of combining MRM and EIS in one setup using standard MR technology. [unreadable] 2) To demonstrate that MREIM can measure and map complex permittivity, a known marker for malignant disease, in a way that is clinically viable, meaningful, and advantageous. Our feasibility study should provide evidence that the addition of this parameter yields a well-defined and unique signal on top of the standard MRM information. [unreadable] [unreadable] Phase II of the project, described in the attached Part II of the application, will involve a thorough characterization of the new imaging approach including physical and imaging parameter definition and laboratory and clinical evaluation of a clinical prototype. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]